L'essence d'un désir insatiable
by Tsuki-Chan NightyS
Summary: Sur une planète inconnue, notre héros va subir les effets d'une plante mystérieuse. Enfin, subir... Apprécier plutôt. OS écrit par la Nuit des Lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente. Enjoy !


**Oeuvre : Kuroko no Basket**

**Paring : Kuroko x ... :P**

**Rating : M**

**Thème : Espace (découverte d'une nouvelle planète)**

**Note: Cet OS a été écrit à l'occasion de la Nuit des Lemons sur la Ficothèque Ardente. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Sur ceux, bonne lecture**

* * *

**L'essence d'un désir insatiable**

L'appareil de mesure tomba sur le sol, un long gémissement quittant la gorge du jeune homme qui se tenait fermement à la table d'expérience. Il sentit une grande chaleur envahir son corps, ses muscles se gonflant sous sa peau alors qu'il essayait avec peine de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un râle rauque passa entre ses lèvres, un léger vertige le prenant quand il reprit enfin son souffle, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux se posèrent ses mains couverte de sueur, le liquide bleuâtre qu'il avait extrait de la plante décomposée sur le sol ayant pénétré ses paumes et coulait d'ors et déjà dans ses veines.

Midorima poussa un long soupir, ses jambes flageolantes le soutenant à peine. Cela devait faire une dizaine de jours qu'il était arrivé avec les autres membres de son équipe sur cette planète inconnue à l'autre bout de la galaxie et voilà qu'il lui arrivait ça... Il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes. Si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il avait ingéré une substance extraterrestre, il finirait dans un laboratoire comme sujet d'expérience pour le restant de sa vie. Le jeune homme retint une plainte, sa main passant automatiquement dans ses cheveux courts quand un violent haut-le-cœur le prit, le faisant tomber à genoux. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser à ses tempes, sa respiration devenant erratique et sifflante alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Seul dans la tente prévue aux tests et autres expériences, Shintarou se disait qu'il allait mourir là comme un chien, perdu sur une terre dont il ne connaissait rien et qui avait fini par lui prendre la vie. Mais au bout de longues minutes de souffrance, son sang se remit à circuler normalement dans son corps, ses poumons se gonflant d'air à un rythme régulier.

Un sentiment de soulagement s'empara de lui alors qu'il s'étalait de tout son long sur le sol carrelé de cette tente futuriste. Il regarda le plafond blanc, reprenant doucement ses esprits lorsque le bruit des vagues lui parvint. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'il se redressait, le souffle du vent au dehors se faisant entendre ainsi que le bruissement des feuilles des arbres... qui se trouvaient à plus d'un kilomètre de là. Que se passait-il au juste ?

Voulant se redresser, le jeune homme sauta presque sur ses pas, ouvrant ses billes émeraudes sous l'effarement. Il venait de passer d'une position couchée à accroupie en seulement un dixième de seconde. Totalement perdu, Midorima fit un pas de côté, cherchant à contrôler son corps qui alla plus vite que lui et l'emmena au bout de la tente. Plus vite. Il allait beaucoup plus vite. Et en regardant ses mains en tentant de saisir la situation, le jeune homme remarqua avec stupeur qu'il pouvait distinguer chaque vaisseau sanguin sous ses paumes ainsi que ses muscles, ses ligaments et tout ce qui composait ses doigts. Shintarou n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses sens étaient comme décuplés.

Entre apeuré et excité, le jeune homme se tourna vers la table d'expérience pour prendre la plante que lui avait ramené l'un de ses compagnons de voyage. Une fleur d'un bleu pur, comme le ciel, qui dégageait un parfum épicé et subtile. Une fragrance des plus surprenantes et addictives qui lui rappelait étrangement l'un de ses coéquipiers. Ce même coéquipier qui lui avait donné cette fleur inconnue.

Midorima déposa la plante sur un plateau, le fixant d'un air songeur quand il perçut des bruits de pas feutrés. Le sable qui couvrait le sol de la vallée où il se trouvait aurait dû atténuer ce son, voire même l'étouffer complètement mais Shintarou arrivait à l'entendre. Il pouvait même sentir l'odeur de l'homme qui arrivait, un mélange de sueur, de terre et de feuille dans lesquelles il avait dû tomber.

- Midorima. Je te ramène...

La phrase du jeune homme resta en suspend, ses mains lâchant les plantes qu'il ramenait et ses prunelles bleu ciel s'agrandissant lorsqu'il vit son camarade. Shintarou le fixa, inquiet et curieux tandis qu'il pouvait parfaitement entendre battements affolées de son cœur. Il était certainement arrivé quelque chose à son apparence pour qu'il le regarde ainsi. Une grimace étira ses lèvres. C'était bien sa veine.

- Que se passe-t-il...

- Ton visage...

- Mon visage ?

Quelque peu perplexe, le jeune homme s'approcha, son regard perdu ne lâchant pas Midorima. Ses billes vertes le fixaient avec intensité, le troublant plus que de raison quand il arriva enfin face à lui et porta sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu as... on dirait un tatouage...

Doucement, les doigts de son camarade se posèrent sur sa joue, lui arrachant un long frisson d'extase. Ses paupières se fermèrent sous ce contact chaud et doux, le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accélérant soudain. Était-ce de sa faute s'il était dans cet état ? Réagissait-il lui aussi à la substance de la plante ? Pas de la même manière en tout cas. Il semblait... comme attiré par lui. Midorima ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le regard du bleuté rencontrant le sien. Son sang colorait ses joues d'un rouge carmin, le rendant mille fois plus plaisant et enviable que d'ordinaire, son uniforme noir de voyage interstellaire moulant son corps comme une deuxième peau. Shintarou avait soudain envie de déchirer ses vêtements pour le plaquer le plus rapidement possible contre la table d'expérience et le faire sien. S'unir à ce corps qui l'appelait presque de la façon la plus indécente qui soit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Ses prunelles se rouvrirent pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de son compagnon. Ses mèches bleus encerclaient son visage fin et appréciable, ses billes bleues restant plantées dans les siennes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aille voir plus bas, découvrant les lèvres fines et rosées du jeune homme. Shintarou ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il reluquait impunément et sans honte, un homme qui plus est. Et pourtant, ce corps lui faisait tellement envie qu'il aurait pu le prendre, là tout de suite et lui faire sentir tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et le pire était que le jeune homme était dans le même état que lui. C'était sûrement dû à cette plante. Cette fichue fleur. Qui allait très certainement lui faire découvrir des plaisirs auxquels il n'aurait jamais cru goûter.

Sans la moindre douceur, Midorima colla ses lèvres contre celles de son homologue, lui arrachant le plus fiévreux des baisers avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le plaquer contre lui. Son bassin rencontra celui de son coéquipier, un sursaut le prenant quand son érection se colla contre la sienne. Un nouveau sourire apparut sur le visage de Shintarou qui délaissa la bouche du jeune homme pour descendre dans son cou avec ferveur. Il pouvait discerner ses points sensibles, ceux qu'il ferait mieux d'éviter et passa sa langue avec avidité sur la peau brûlante du bleuté. Un gémissement se fit entendre, le corps du jeune homme se tordant de plaisir dans ses bras alors qu'il s'accrochait de ses mains à ses épaules.

- Midorima... qu'est-ce qui se passe...

- Je ne sais pas... mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter.

N'ajoutant rien de plus, le jeune homme tira sur la fermeture éclair de la combinaison du jeune homme, le faisant trembler davantage pendant qu'il embrassait son cou avec envie. Sur sa joue, il sentait une vive chaleur, serpentant sur sa peau alors qu'il continuait sa douce torture en retirant le haut de son camarade. Le vêtement tomba au sol, de même que les ustensiles et autres appareils posés sur la table d'expérience pour qu'il puisse installer l'objet de ses désirs dessus. Il frissonnait comme une feuille, ses rétines fixant ses genoux alors qu'il serrait le rebord de la table à sans blanchir ses phalanges. Midorima n'arrivait à déterminer si c'était de la peur ou de l'excitation. Mais au grand jamais il ne pourrait ce le pardonnait s'il lui faisait du mal. Alors, avec la plus grande des douceur, il prit le visage du bleuté entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. Ses yeux fuirent les siens, son corps battant toujours à tout rompre contre ses côtes. Se mordant la lèvre, Shintarou s'approcha de son camarade, sa voix cassée par le désir faisant trembler le jeune homme.

- Si tu veux que je m'arrête... si tu veux partir... c'est tout de suite. Après, je ne pourrais pas me retenir...

- …

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu décides Kuroko ?

- ...Libères moi... je n'en peux plus...

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Midorima qui plaqua soudain le jeune homme contre lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, la langue du bleuté se retrouvant délaissée par sa jumelle qui préféra explorer son torse. Elle passa rapidement sur sa peau, le faisant gémir sans discontinuité quand une main se fraya un chemin dans son pantalon. Un feu vint dévaster ses joues devenues rouges, sa respiration saccadée ne se calmant pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils leur prenaient. Shintarou avait toujours été d'un nature froid, sa rigueur et sa persévérance faisant de lui le meilleur scientifique de leur génération. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'il se mettrait à le caresser avec envie et convoitise, à le dévorer du regard comme s'il était une sucrerie et qu'il lui donnerait autant de plaisir juste en le touchant. Kuroko n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ses idées et quelque part, il n'en avait pas envie. Il voulait juste que ce feu l'embrase complètement et que cette libération lui soit offerte.

La bouche de Midorima descendit plus bas, effleurant le nombril du bleuté qui soupirait d'extase. Sa main se mouvait sur son membre gonflé, le flattant en coulissant à un rythme soutenu et mesuré. Il comptait emmener Kuroko aux portes du plaisir, lui faire voir les étoiles et le faire crier jusqu'à s'en briser la voix. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Un peu brusquement, le jeune homme retourna son camarade et le plaqua durement contre la table avant de baisser complètement son pantalon et son boxer. Un hoquet de surprise lui parvint, le sang du bleuté pulsant dans chaque part de son corps à une vitesse folle. Il était excité à un point qui n'était pas imaginable. Tout cela à cause d'une fleur insipide. Une fleur qui les avait fait se retrouver là, l'un avachi à plat ventre sur une table les fesses à l'air et l'autre prêt à le prendre et à se perdre en lui. Et Shintarou comptait bien prendre tout le plaisir que cette plante allait lui donner.

Avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Midorima posa sa main sur la peau pale de son compagnon, lui arrachant un faible soupir avant de la faire glisser plus bas jusqu'à rencontrer l'une des ses fesses qu'il malaxa lentement. Les gémissements de Kuroko lui parvenaient, son rythme cardiaque battant la mesure tandis qu'il se libérait de ses vêtements de son autre main. Sa peau mise à nue sembla soupirer d'aise quand l'air frais la caressa, un gémissement appréciateur lui échappant pendant qu'il insérait un doigt dans l'intimité du bleuté qui gigota entre sur la table. L'angoisse prenait le pas sur le plaisir, contrariant légèrement Midorima que s'écrasa presque contre le corps en feu de son camarade. Ainsi bloqué, le jeune homme ne put rien faire quand un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier entre ses fesses, une plainte de douleur quittant sa gorge.

La bouche du jeune homme se déforma en une grimace quand il remarqua le malaise du bleuté. Midorima n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, son érection le faisant souffrir le martyr tandis qu'il enfonçait ses phalanges plus loin dans l'intimité de son futur amant. Il le fixa des yeux verts, l'envie et l'impatience se lisant au fond de ses rétines. Kuroko les ressentait également, mais diluées dans un mélange d'inquiétude et malaise. Mélange qui devait rapidement disparaître.

Son corps fit soudain un bon dans sa poitrine, sa plainte restant coincée dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme ne saisit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passa quand une nouvelle vague de chaleur le prit aux tripes, le faisant crier. Kuroko s'agrippa à la table, perdu et pantelant jusqu'à ce que son camarade enfonce ses doigts dans cette tache au fond de son intimité. Il crut s'évanouir lorsqu'il sentit Midorima appuya avec force contre cette boule de nerf, sa respiration déjà hachée s'accélérant davantage. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus était qu'il en redemandait. Et ce, à haute voix.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Shintarou pour trouver ce point sensible, ses yeux plus vifs et perçants l'ayant remarqué sans grande peine. Il avait ensuite appuyé dessus brusquement, effaçant presque la douleur de son camarade qui mouvait maintenant ses hanches en soupirant de plaisir. Envie. Impatience. Désir. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Midorima pour fondre sur le jeune homme, sa bouche dévorant le cou offert de son compagnon qu'il colla contre lui après avoir retiré ses doigts son intimité. Ses plaintes l'emmenèrent loin, très loin dans son anneau de chair et lui arrachèrent un soupir d'extase pur. La marque sur sa joue se mit alors à le brûler, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez tandis qu'il commençait à bouger ses hanches de manière indécente et irrégulière. Il perçut les cris obscènes que poussait le bleuté, ses mains ancrées sur son corps l'empêchant de bouger tandis qu'il le pilonnait avec fougue.

Sauvage et violent. Kuroko crut qu'il allait se briser sous les coups de butoir toujours plus puissant du scientifique, le plaisir qui lui procurait le faisant perdre la raison. Il n'entendait pas sa voix partir dans les aigus, ni les demandes qu'il proférait et encore moins cette litanie qu'était devenu le nom de son coéquipier. Il sentait juste cette chaleur et ce plaisir qui l'emmenait loin de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Un plaisir si grand et puissant qu'il le fit s'écrouler contre la table, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Pantelant et vidé, il ne remarqua même pas que Midorima se déversa en lui, le faisant à nouveau frissonner avant de s'endormir, étalé comme une masse sur le meuble.

Reprenant lentement son souffle, Shintarou se décala du corps mou de son camarade tout en le regardant d'un air à moitié satisfait. Il l'avait comblé bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré. Ses baisers, caresses et coups de rein l'avaient mené au septième ciel. Mais Kuroko avait été le ciel à y rester. Un juron resta coincé dans la gorge de Midorima, ses billes émeraudes observant son sexe à nouveau en érection. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un effet de la substance sécrété par la fleur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il venait tout de même de s'envoyer en l'air de façon mémorable avec le bleuté. Et il se retrouvait à nouveau en érection... C'était cette fichue plante. Et rien d'autre. Le jeune homme tiqua bruyamment, sa main passant sur son visage en sueur avant d'attraper ses lunettes. Il fallait franchement que ça tombe sur lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que...

Un sursaut le prit, son corps se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. L'air effaré et abasourdi que prenait le jeune homme amusa quelque peu Midorima, les pommettes de son coéquipier rougissant à la vue de son membre dressé. C'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un tel état d'embarras et surtout, la première fois qu'il remarquait comment il pouvait être attirant et sexy. Un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres, intriguant le jeune homme aux yeux sombres qui plongèrent alors dans les prunelles émeraudes de son camarade, le faisant frissonner. C'était reparti pour un tour.

**Fin**

* * *

**Désolé s'il reste des fautes. Je corrigerais et ferais corriger sous peu !**

**Reviews :3 ?**


End file.
